


Sweet Things

by TheDuchessUnseen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward meeting, F/F, First Meetings, Nudity, Rey's a lesbian, Showers, Star Wars Episode VII Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on Starkiller Base. Back at the Resistance base, Rey can't sleep and decides to take her first shower.  X-Wing pilot Jess Pava walks into the showers thinking she's alone and finds that the girl who has filled the base with rumors is right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Times

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS: EPISODE VII!!!!!!!!  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!

Rey was exhausted, emotionally and physically.  She could not believe Han was dead, the only person who had ever treated her like she was worth something was gone, and she saw him die.  She watched as he was stabbed and his body fell off the catwalk at Starkiller Base.  Finn was hurt and she, amazingly, had the Force.  She still had trouble wrapping her head around that, how could she have the Force?  She only had a couple of days here, after R2 had completed the map she was going to go find Luke Skywalker.  If she was going to fight the First Order she’d have to get some proper training.

It was late and Rey had tried to get to sleep but she just couldn’t.  She had been assigned a bunk in the women’s barracks and being around so many bodies was a new experience for her, not that she minded, anything was better than being alone.  She’d spent her whole life that way, she didn’t want to experience that again.  After a few more minutes of just lying on her back, Rey got up and walked towards the ‘fresher.  She had seen all the other women come in and out of there, hair still wet from their showers and their bodies wrapped in towels or robes and material much softer than anything on Jakku. Rey had never had a shower, ‘Maybe that will relax me.’ she thought ‘Regardless I’m sure it will feel nice.’

Rey stepped into the ‘fresher, the bright light glaring off the white wall reminded her of the Jakku sun.  She saw the large communal shower in the far corner of the room, every other woman was asleep she had nothing to be nervous about, but she was, just a little.

            “It’s a shower Rey you just fought in a lightsaber battle this is not a big deal.” She mumbled to herself.  “Okay,” She said as she took a few deep breaths, “here I go.”  Rey looked around again to make sure no one was around, and began to take off her fatigues that had been at the end of her bunk.  When she was done she folded them and put them on a nearby shelf.  She stood there for a beat, staring at the shower, chills running up and down her naked body and then stepped into it.  She walked over to one of the shower heads and turned it on.  The water hit her like a blast of ice.  “Ohoho cold, coldcoldcoldcold!” she exclaimed as she frantically tried to change the temperature.  When the water finally became warm she sighed in relief.  ‘Wow.  Is this what I’ve been missing?’ she thought as the warm water enveloped her.  Rey closed her eyes in bliss and looked up at the ceiling, letting the water run down her body as she sighed.  She looked down and grimaced at the brown water pooling at her feet.  Reaching over to a nearby shelf that held some soap and a brush, she began to scrub vigorously, determined to get all the sand she could off her body.  After she had scrubbed her entire body, she untied her long black hair, letting the sand wash out of it as well.  She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to run it through her hair, still savoring the warmth of the water. 

 

Jessika “Testor” Pava made her way back to the barracks, just a little tipsy from the celebration she just left with the other pilots.  She didn’t drink much and spent most of the evening listening to Poe talk about his new friend Finn and how great he was.  She chuckled to herself at the thought of him looking at her, hearts in his eyes as he told her how the two of them escaped in a TIE fighter. 

It was late and it looked like all the other women were asleep.  ‘Good.’ Jessika thought, ‘I don’t remember the last time I had the shower to myself.’  Jessika stepped into the ‘fresher and took off her flight suit and her underwear and then lazily kicked them into a corner.  As she stepped forward, she heard the sound of running water.  ‘Did someone leave the water on?’ she thought as she rounded the corner.  She looked into the shower, and stopped dead in her tracks.  There in front of her was the girl from Jakku, the one people were saying had the Force, Rey, the really, really, really cute one.  The really really cute one who was really really naked in front of her.  Jessika felt her heart start to beat faster at the sight of the gorgeous girl.  Her body was trim but muscular, and her untied hair ran down her back.  Jessika licked her lips and tried to swallow the rising lump in her throat.  ‘Okay, just keep it cool Pava.’ She thought as she stepped into the shower, ‘Just start by saying hello.’

Rey was enjoying the shower way too much, she had no idea how long she’d been under the water, but she felt like she could stay there forever.  She sighed contentedly again, ‘I. Love. Showers.’ She thought, ‘This is amaz-’

            “Hey.”

Rey screamed at the unexpected voice and whirled around, there in front of her was one of the X-Wing pilots, who Rey noted, was not only the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but also the only one she’d seen naked.  Rey quickly covered her breasts with one arm and put her hand over her crotch. 

‘Oh shit.’ Jessika thought.  “I’m so sorry.” she said, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “No it’s okay.” Rey told her, not quite meeting the other womans eyes.  “I just…thought I was alone.”  Rey cleared her throat and slowly took her hands away from her body.  She was blushing so bad she was sure her skin was causing the water to steam. 

Jessika felt bad, clearly Rey was embarrassed so she made a conscious effort not to look at Rey’s, rather amazing body.  “Uh, My name’s Jess, Jess Pava.”

            “I’m Rey.” She said, making sure to look directly into Jess’s eyes and nowhere else, just staring right into her beautiful bright brown eyes.

“So…I hear you’re from Jakku?”

Did everyone make small-talk while they were naked in the shower?  Rey wondered.  “I lived there since I was young-”  Rey broke off suddenly, Maz was right, her family was never coming back.  Rey shook herself out of her thoughts when she noticed Jess staring at her curiously.  “I’m not sure where I’m from.” 

            “Oh.  I’m sorry if I made you sad, I had no idea.”

            “No no it’s alright.”  Rey said quickly, Jess was just trying to be nice, no reason to scare her away, besides, she liked the pilot.  ‘Say something idiot.’ Rey thought.  “Well,” she smiled “goodbye, it was nice to meet you.”  Rey nodded once, shut off her shower and quickly walked towards the towels.

Jess watched Rey go, her eyes wandering down, ‘Nice butt.’ She thought, “Uh, bye.” She stammered, hoping that Rey’s apparent Jedi senses didn’t pick up her staring.  She turned to the shower and turned the water on full blast, hoping she didn’t just ruin her chances with Rey.

As soon as Rey turned the corner she leaned against the wall, the tiles shockingly cold against her hot skin.  She let out the breath she had been holding.  Somehow, she guessed it had to be the Force, but she could feel Jess watching her as she left, and not just watching her, staring at her…butt.  For what felt like the twentieth time in the last minute Rey flushed with embarrassment.  But Jess’ gaze didn’t feel mocking or threatening like she was used to on Jakku where everyone was always trying to screw over everyone else to stay alive, it felt…attracted, like Jess was looking at her like she was beautiful.  Rey had never felt that, and had certainly never thought of herself that way, especially here where all the women were unlike any Rey had ever seen.  Since they didn’t have to worry about where their next meal was coming from or whether or not they’d even survive the next day they could afford to pay attention to how they looked. 

Rey caught her breath and reached for a towel before stopping.  What did other women look like?  She only caught the briefest glimpse of Jess’ body and was much too shocked to really pay attention.  Rey had never seen another woman naked before and was intensely curious.  Quietly, Rey peered around the corner.  Jess was under the shower, the water glistening off of skin so smooth and soft looking Rey couldn’t even imagine how good it would feel to touch.  Jess had shoulder length brown hair that had the remnants of a few shampoo bubbles, her hair looked virtually free of any tangles and Rey could smell the shampoo from her hiding place, she couldn’t place the smell, but it smelt sweet, like she imagined a flower would smell.  Rey’s eyes trailed down Jess’s back, past the graceful curves of her hips, and down her toned legs. 

Jess bent over, holding something in her hand and, to Rey’s shock, began to shave the hair off of her legs.  ‘Why would anyone do that?’ Rey thought curiously, ‘Did other people do that?’ she couldn’t imagine why, it seemed rather pointless to her.  After Jess finished shaving each of her legs, Rey watched as she lifted her arms, and began to shave the hair off of her armpits.  Again, Rey wondered at the point of all this, there didn’t seem to be any reason for it.  After Jess was done with that, she began to hum a tune Rey had never heard before.  Jess continued to hum and began to turn, leaning back and letting the water rinse off her hair.  Now Rey could see Jess’s entire body.  Her breasts were pale and lovely, her belly smooth and fit, the outline of her abdominal muscles clearly visible.  Rey’s gaze wandered down and stopped.  Jess even shaved the hair around her- Rey quickly turned away, she was too embarrassed, she could see EVERYTHING that Jess had and she still had no idea why anyone would do that.  Rey stood there for a few more moments, hoping her embarrassment would fade, when she heard Jess’ humming turn into a song. 

            “…as I hold her in my arms I know that all will be well.”  Rey looked around the corner again, Jess’s eyes were still closed.  Her voice was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever heard.  She knew she should go but she just had to hear more.  Rey leaned out from her hiding place some more, she couldn’t resist, she was drawn to the pilots’ voice.  “My one true love is by my side, as I kiss her under a golden sun.  I know all is well.” 

As the song finished Jess opened her eyes- and looked right at Rey.  Rey gasped and ducked back behind the wall, hoping that she was fast enough.

            “Rey?”  Jess called out, “Are you still in here?” 

 

 


	2. A Golden Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess talks to Rey in the shower and tell her about the song she was singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long.

“Rey?” Jess called again. “Is that you?”

‘Oh no.’  Rey panicked.  ‘She saw me; she’ll think I’m weird.’  Rey tried desperately to calm down but to no avail.

            “It’s okay.” She heard Jess say.  “Come out.” 

‘Okay.  She’s not mad, but I’m not going out there like this.’ Rey thought looking down at her naked body.  She grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself.  Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the shower.  By now thankfully Jess had wrapped a towel around herself as well.  Jess opened her mouth to say something but Rey cut her off.  “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to spy I just was curious and then you sang and-”  Rey stopped to catch her breath.  “Your voice is just so beautiful I had to hear more.” 

Jess blushed, no one had ever heard her singing before, she never thought she was that good.  “Well uh, I’m glad you liked it.”  Neither woman said anything for a moment, until Rey’s curiosity got the best of her.

“Um- can I ask you something that may be a little odd?”

“Sure thing.” Jess said with that damned cocky grin that Rey swore turned her insides to mush.

“Well what- I mean why do-” She sighed exasperatedly and could feel the heat creeping up into her ears. “Why do you shave so much of your…your everywhere?”

Jess’ face turned bright red in an instant, suddenly very self-conscious. “Uh well, I guess it just uh, well it makes me feel good.” Rey looked at her intently, as if she was processing some new information. Which she was Jess realized, the girl probably didn’t have the time or resources to waste on frivolities like shaving on Jakku. “Not all the girls here shave, some do some don’t, it’s a personal preference really.” Rey nodded, relieved to know she wasn’t some sort of freak for not shaving.

            “I really liked the song you were singing.” Rey said again as Jess looked down, still embarrassed that Rey had not only heard her sing but had seen…well everything. “What’s the story behind it?” 

            “It’s the song a woman wrote about her lover.” Jess said. “The story goes that two women were in love; one was the daughter of an Imperial general and the other was a Twi’lek slave in the generals’ house but the generals’ daughter didn’t care. They would meet in the gardens at night and kiss under the light of the moons. The nights they couldn’t meet they would leave messages for each other by a fountain, sometimes in the knot of a tree, sometimes under a bench. This went on for some time and they would always leave each other with the same promise: that they would always come back to the garden. Eventually, rebels took the generals house, freed the slaves and took the general and his family into custody. The now former slave tried her hardest to find out where the rebels had taken her lover but she couldn’t get any information. She decided to stay at the generals’ house, the war had caused a great deal of damage and she turned the house once filled with riches into a home for people whose houses or cities had been destroyed in the war. One day, about a year or so after the family had been arrested, the woman was walking through the garden, the only thing that she left the same after she took over the household. She sat on one of the benches she had so often shared with her love and reminisced over the way her blue skin looked against her lovers’ pale skin under the moonlight and at how their lips would meet and suddenly all their worries would melt away. She stayed there till sunset and was just about to go back into the house when she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. It had been so long since she had heard those feet but she knew them in an instant. She turned around, and there she was, her true love, standing there in front of her. She was wearing little more than rags, her hair that had been so long and rich before was now crudely cut and dirty. She was much skinnier and whatever she had gone through was written in her eyes that were much dimmer than they had once been, but to the Twi’lek, she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Slowly she stood up and walked over to her love. She reached up and gently caressed her lovers face, wiping away a tear from her pale cheek. “I tried to find you.” she said softly, as tears fell down her own face. Then the blonde-haired woman cupped the Twi’lek’s face in her hands. “We said we would always come back to the garden.” she said. Not able to contain their emotions any longer the two women embraced each other with a need to be as close as possible. They began to cry as they sank to their knees, just holding each other after being apart for so long, then, as the sun finished setting, they kissed; softly at first, but then desperately, like they needed each other’s oxygen to survive.” Jess looked at Rey whose eyes were shining with tears.

            “What happened next?” she asked with a reverent whisper.

            “They lived.” Jess said simply. “There were problems, the daughters time in the rebel prison camp left her with an almost constant state of anxiety, like someone was out to get her and the Twi’lek had so much work to do caring for everyone who lived in the house, but they helped each other. The Twi’lek helped her love cope with her anxiety and the daughter helped the Twi’lek with her work caring for the others in the house. Their lives weren’t easy, and some days they just sat and cried, but they always got through it. They took the sad moments and lived through them and relished in the sweet things.”

Rey nodded, she knew all about that kind of life, some nights on Jakku she’d feel so alone that she’d cry herself to sleep, and other times she’d find the sweet things, her doll, her X-wing helmet, and now her friends, Finn, BB-8, Chewbacca…Jess.

            “I’m a sweet thing?” Jess whispered. Rey’s head snapped up, she had no idea she had been talking out loud.

            “Yes.” she said as she took a step towards Jess. “You definitely are.” Jess smiled warmly and pulled Rey into a hug. Rey was shocked at first, she still wasn’t used to being hugged, but she reached up and hugged Jess back.  Cautiously, Rey pulled back from the hug and gazed deeply into Jess’ eyes. Before she knew what was happening, they were kissing. Rey felt her heart flutter in her chest, she’d never been kissed before. Their lips parted and they stood there, arms around each other and their foreheads touching.

Rey broke the silence with a giggle. “You’re my first kiss.” she whispered. 

Jess smiled widely, “I am? Uh, well how was it?”

Rey smiled and kissed the tip of Jess’ nose and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Perfect.” she said as she leaned forward to kiss Jess once more.

Afterwards, the pair sat on Rey’s bunk, Rey breathing softly, her head resting on Jess’ shoulder.  Jess got up and laid Rey onto the bed, kissing her forehead. “Sweet dreams.” she said before climbing onto her own bunk, still smiling at the way Rey’s lips felt on her own until she fell asleep.

The pair spent nearly every hour of the next few days together, talking and laughing and kissing and for the first time in her life Rey felt truly happy. Then the day Rey had to leave came. She spent the entire morning prepping the _Falcon_ and making sure she and Chewie and R2 had everything they’d need. She said goodbye to Finn which was hard, she hated leaving him still unconscious, but she had no choice. She had done everything, everything but say goodbye to Jess. Rey found her by her X-wing talking to Poe. Poe caught the glance between the two women and excused himself with a smile.

            “So.” Jess said looking down at the ground. “Today’s the day huh?”

            “Yes.” Rey said stepping forward and holding Jess’ hands. “I have to.”

Jess nodded, “I understand, just come back okay?” Rey smiled and kissed her long and deeply. “Of course I will.” she whispered.

Jess was standing there with the rest of the Resistance near General Organa when Rey left. She watched as Rey walked up the ramp and looked back, their eyes met and Jess saw Rey’s promise in her eyes, that she would be back. She stayed there, long after the _Falcon_ had lifted off, gazing up at the stars. With a sigh she pushed herself onto her feet and glumly went back to the barracks. She tried to fall asleep but couldn’t, not while thinking about Rey, so, she grabbed her jacket and went outside again. She walked by a large tree that she and Rey had often passed on their walks. Smiling sadly, she leaned against the tree and, since she had nothing better to do, pulled out her datapad. Opening it, she saw she had one message and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who had sent it. “Rey.” she breathed. Quickly, she opened it and her eyes began to tear as she read the message: _“I will always come back to the garden.”_ Jess looked up at the stars and smiled. Someday, she didn’t know when but someday, her love would return and they would kiss, under a golden sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did let me know and check out some of my other work! Love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, please check out my other works!!


End file.
